


Unhealthy Love

by JasperKnight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blood, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, G!P, Girl Penis Lexa, M/M, Medium Burn, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Slow Burn, Torture, Violence, happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperKnight/pseuds/JasperKnight
Summary: Clarke is admitted to a psychiatric hospital when she hits her all time low. She might find more than she bargained for.





	Unhealthy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have 40 other fics I need to finish but I clearly have a problem lol. Most of my information comes from research, and the crime aspect comes from my degree. There will be slight triggers so be careful my friends. Please excuse any mistakes.

"Clarke, time for your pills." A woman with dirty blonde hair walks in with her long doctor's coat and a deep red blouse underneath.

  
"Go away mom." a tired voice weakly rings through the room.

  
"Clarke, you know the rules."

  
"I've been here for two weeks, I don't know shit other than you are imprisoning me here." Clarke pops up from the bed she was lying in.

  
"Clarke you need to be here, I just want what's best for you... I want you safe."

  
"Whatever, just destroy my sanity then." Clarke says staring at the little peach pill in her medicine cup.

  
"It's Zoloft, it just improves your serotonin levels." Clarke rolls her eyes, her mother has said that to a lot of people, she can hear her every time she walks down Clarke's wing.

"Come on in Raven," Clarke lifts her head, surprised she didn't realize a third person was there. She was wearing the same white long sleeve shirt, white sweatpants and white knock off slip on vans everyone admitted does. However her clothes have burn marks and holes in them, and a brace on her left knee.

"Raven is going to show you around, now that you aren't on the watch list." Clarke gets up and shakes her hand as they walk out of the room and toward the common room. They can't really explore like her mom suggested, seeing as they can only enter their wing, the garden, cafeteria, the showers and the common room, which was their last stop.

  
"I like you Griff, you're good people." Raven looks around the room not seeing what she's looking for, "I'm going to grab Octavia, you've got to meet her. I'll only be gone a minute but don't talk to anyone you don't know." Clarke watches Raven walk back out of he metal double doors they came in. Clarke decides to sit at an empty round table near the doors, looking around. The room is slightly unsettling, there's the words "help me" scratched into the edge of the table. The plastic chair is slightly digging into her back , but she doesn't dare move from the spot she deems safe. It's pretty noisy, with all sorts of people watching tv, sitting around. Other than the few anti-social people in the corners muttering to themselves. 'I shouldn't be here,' Clarke thinks starting to wring her hands, a habit she does when she's nervous.

  
"Lexa's coming back today right, Anya?" A tall tan man with a shaved head nudges a woman with dirty blonde kind of fluffy hair.

  
"She should be here soon." On cue the doors swing open and Clarke's eyes widen. A woman in handcuffs and a leather spit mask covering her mouth. They uncuff her. She takes her mask off and hands it to one of the large men that wheeled her in.

  
"I told you I don't bite... Unless you ask." Lexa laughs causing Anya and the man with her to laugh. "Anya, Lincoln, missed me?"

  
"I'd miss you more if you'd stop getting in trouble... without me." Anya rolls her eyes grinning.

  
"Yeah, yeah." Clarke is still staring at the woman that came in, she's beautiful, deep green eyes, thick brown hair...Clarke can't stop staring not noticing Lexa's looking back at her until they lock eyes. Clarke blushed and looks down at the table, anywhere but her. A few seconds later she notices someone next to her. Looking up she stifles her gasp, the beautiful girl is standing next to her.

  
"You...Are absolutely beautiful." Lexa gently takes her hand and kisses the back of it. "I'm Lexa" Lexa keeps eye contact, waiting expectantly for her response.  
"Clarke." She says enamored by the charm radiating off of her.

  
"We should get to know each other sometim-"

  
"Lexa shoo, leave the new girl alone." Raven comes over to them flicking her hand at Lexa motioning for her to leave. Lexa rolls her eyes holding her hands up in surrender, turning to walk away, not before sending a wink Clarke's way.  
Raven sits down with a dark brown haired girl she assumes is...

  
"Hey I'm Octavia," She holds her hand out to Clarke who takes it, sitting down to meet her.

  
"Clarke, be careful with the Woods crew..."

  
"Raven they are usually fine, you should know, you're sleeping with Anya."

  
"I know how to control her... one little bomb is all it takes."

  
"You can't solve all your problems with explosives, Raven" Octavia laughs.

  
"Whatever, but seriously be carful of them, they have a bad history and it fucked them up. Lexa the girl that was hitting on you is a sociopath, her sister Anya is a psychopath, and their brother Lincoln is high functioning schizophrenic."

  
"What happened?" Clarke asks trying not to look at them.

  
"You'll find out I'm sure..." Octavia says with a somber look on her face.

  
"Anyway, over there," Raven motions her head to a group of boys. "Jasper, Monty and Murphy they are alright I guess." Clarke nods looking around but her eyes naturally drawing back to the green ones that were searching for hers. When they connected again Lexa gives a heart throbbing smirk before going back to talking to her sister. Clarke was in a world of her own when she smells the sourness of too much cologne like a thick cloud behind her. Clarke scrunches her nose and looks at Raven and Octavia who are making the same face at whatever is behind her.

  
"Ladies, behaving ourselves right?" A man says putting his hands on Clarke's shoulders making her tense up.

  
"Shut the fuck up Finn." Raven sneers. "Don't you have someone else to harass or suffocate?" Raven fans her hand in front of her face rolling her eyes.

  
"Watch it Raven." Clarke looks up at the man that walked next to the table. He looked like a douche bag, with floppy hair and mint green hospital scrubs. He's roughly their age but by his badge he's new.

  
"Fuck off creep. You can't even get outta training."

  
"Alright that's it, and I'm full time bitch." He yells grabbing Raven roughly by the arm. "Maybe you need to sit in solitary for a while."

  
"Stop Finn!" Octavia says getting up.

  
"Get off, you're going to break my arm asshole!" Clarke gets up to try to stop him too but accidently gets elbowed. Disoriented on the floor, the next thing Clarke knows, she sees Anya beating the shit out of Finn, she slowly starts laughing as blood flies from his nose. Anya grabs raven gently and looks into Ravens eyes. She leans down and kisses her before moving her out of the way of the chaos flooding the common room, with stereotypical male nurses carrying zip ties and sedatives on their belts. Clarke feels herself getting picked up and when she takes her eyes off of Anya knocking down the nurses that were coming in, to the green ones of the beautiful brunette.

  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you as long as I can." Lexa says before running into the fray tacking some to the ground and punching others. Clarke watches as things start to escalate horribly Anya managed to get her hands on one of the night sticks and is currently caving a mans head in, she gets up, covered in blood and hands the stick to Lexa who takes it and raises it over Finn's head catching Clarke's eye. For the first time in a long time Lexa thinks before she acts. She drops the stick and settles to continue beating him with her fists. All Clarke can think and see is red, until Lexa jumps like she's being shot before falling over paralyzed, laughing manically, laughing harder when Anya joins in. Before another 4 run in and drag the girls away by the ankles.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think, I can't decide if I want to do ABO or just leave it at G!P. Also I will be editing this here and there.


End file.
